


A Generational Story

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dysfunctional Family, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, the incest is between an adoptive mother and child but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: "Would you love me more if I killed someone for you?""Ah, my child, but deaths are not what I wish you to take."
Relationships: Irrylath (Darkangel Trilogy)/Oriencor (Darkangel Trilogy)
Kudos: 2





	A Generational Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/28/20 for [scytale](https://scytale.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Any, any, _would you love me more if I killed someone for you?_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8390328#cmt8390328)

"Ah, my darling, but deaths are not what I wish you to take; I sculpt with souls, not lives, and you have witnessed full well that a body and mind can continue without such unearned splendor as a soul," the white lady said.

"Yes, mother," Irrylath agreed, and shifted in her lap to give her stroking fingers, dry and cold as the winterock of her castle, better access under his tunic.

"You will be great and grand and bring all Avaric to its knees soon enough, my darling," the white lady said, "and then, when you have brought me twice seven souls from twice seven brides -- why, then, I shall love you as well as my own mother loved me."

**Author's Note:**

> Because Oriencor is canonically _creepy as fuck_ , okay?


End file.
